Hero Factory: Rogue Core
by grishka
Summary: After an appearently usual hostage rescue attemp, Hero Factory encounters the galaxy most secretive group of crime fighters, counter terror, RAINBOW. Their mission with Hero Factory is to track down and neutralized a ring of arms dealers that is selling a Quaza Core Warheads to highest bidder, jepardizing the sceurity and safety of the universe.
1. Chapter 1: Who the heck are these guys?

Chapter 1: Who the heck are these guys?

It was another night in Makuhero City, the silence of the night didn't last long when an alarm occurs at the mission control room of Hero Factory, on the main computer screen appeared a red alert window that caught the attention of everyone working in the room. "Quadal give me SITREP." Said a white colored pin sized robot, his name was Nathaniel Zib, his assisstance, the white colored, pod like robot then press the VIEW button on the screen, the red alert window then shows them the situation at the Press Conference Hall, "Terrorists have just taken VIP dignitaries of seven planets hostages. I better contact Alpha team." In no time at all, Nathaniel quickly calls in the Heroes of Alpha team, a three members team of heroic crime fighting robots. "Alpha lead this is mission control, armed terrorists have seized hostages at the Press Conference Hall, the hostages are VIP dignitaries from seven planets. Be advised that the terrorists have rigged the whole building to blow should they see you engaging them. So take precautions when assault the building."

On the other side of the calling line was Furno, the leader of Alpha Team, "Affirmative mission control, we are on our way. ETA 1 minute." Alpha team speeded their way through the streets of the Metropolitan of Makuhero City to the Press Conference Hall. Meanwhile at the press conference hall, the police have had the building surrounded on all sides, they barricaded the roads and dispatched choppers overwatch to the sceen. The press like Daniella Capricorn of the Evening news arrive on site as always to cover the event. "I'm Daniella Capricorn live in front of the press conference hall where armed terrorists have seized VIP dignitaries of seven planets hostages, they have rigged the building to blow should the police or anybody tried to enter the building. So far the haven't give any demands or deadline to the police but we've been told that a team of Heroes from Hero Factory is on their way and they should be on seen now."

Furno and Alpha team quickly disembarked their transport and surge their way through the police barricade to meet the chief of police. "Alright, i got a count of them, about 30 of them, well armed and highly trained, the hostages are inside the press hall along with some of the journalist that are working there. Now i wouldn't dare to enter the building at this point because of the highly risky situation at the moment." THe chief of police said to Furno, the red colored robotic hero then brief his team on their assault plan, "Now here's how we do this, we'll have to take them out fast, quietly and while they are stray out. Most importantly, we have to defuse the bombs before proceed to the hostages..." Before Furno could finish explaining his plan to the team, Zib calls them to inform on a breaking news. "Alpha lead, we've got a hold on the security cams of the building, you might want to look at this."

Zib then shows Alpha team members the footages of black suited men, breaking through the back doors and from underneath the building, they move swiftly and taking down the terrorists with their specially designed weapons. "Go go go! Tango down!" The assaulters communicates to each other. "Looks like we'll have to go ahead of plan. Even if we actually have one." Alpha team quickly makes a quick dash to the front door of the building, Furno and his teammates stacked up on the front doors. "Plant the demo charges, once i give the word we'll blow down the door and fight our way to the hostage takers real fast." Then Mark Surge, Furno's friend place a small eplosive charge on the knob of the door and move back to safety. "Breaching breaching!" Furno gives the word, and the Surge detonated the charges, the door exploded and the team enters the main lobby, they quickly gunned down all robotic terrorists that tries to stop them.

But while Furno and his teammates were busy with clearring out the main lobby, The mysterious assault team have already defuse the bombs and is now in position to save the hostages. "Alpha team is at the East door and ready."; "Bravo team is at the West door and ready."; "Sniper team Charlie here, we got our lines on the trigger man, as soon as we drop him, you guys move in and save the day."; "Roger that, get the charges ready." The rescuers immediately placed specially designed explosive charges on the doors and begin their countdown. The snipers immediately fire their shots at the trigger man causing the terrorists to shock, before they could recover from their sudden unpleasant surprise, the doors on both sides of the room exploded and the black figures storm the room through the smokes of the explosion. They gunned down the robotic terrorists and secured the hostages quickly, fortunately the hostages are all safe and no one was hurt. "All teams the hostages are secured, say again, hostages are secured." The leader of the rescue team said. When Furno and his teammates enter the room, they saw the terrorists were dead and the mysterious rescue team was cleanning up the messes. "You have a lot of explanations to do." Furno said.

Some hours later, at the Hero Factory mission control room Zib and his surbinates were reviewing the video footages from last night hostage rescue attemp. "Quadal pause at this one. Zoom in 100% on that badge on his arm. Now enhanced image." They were surprise and half shock to see the badge on the arm of last night rescuers said "RAINBOW". "Rainbow! What kind of name is that? It's so... girly!" Surge started his usual rants on the daily matter he sees. "What did you say Surge?" Natalie Breez asked, half threaten her friend. "Uh, nothing." Surge replied in utter fear. "Well, whoever these people are, they sure did an amazing job at rescuing the hostages and takedown the terrorists. But the question still remains, why didn't we know anything about them?" Zib said to the heroes. THen Stormer enters the room with some valuable information regarding the identity of the rescuers. "They said that they are members of a top secret counter terror force known as RAINBOW. They'll be working with Hero Factory to hunt down a ring arm smuggling that's trafficking weapons and...dare i say it, a rogue spear." The word "Rogue Spear" strikes terror and fear into the minds of the others, they now know that there's a dangerous criminal group that's selling illegal WMD to highest bidder in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2: Adapt, overcome, improvise

Chapter 2: Adapt, overcome, improvised

The heroes of Hero Factory soon learned to understand the nature of their situation, they are now facing an arms dealer with access to grade A Quaza cores and is now planning to weaponized it and sell it to the highest bidders. But how? How can someone get their hands on Quaza cores, something that only Hero Factory can have access to? There could be a spy among the factory personnel or is someone who used to work for the factory. Furno of course was more worry about the new comers to the factory, not only that now Furno has to work with them, but he also has to learn their skills in the art of proper counter terror, hostage rescues, bomb disposal, and so on. Mr Makuhero on the other hand is very pleased that Rainbow operatives adapt themselves surprisingly well to their current staying, new teammates, going so far as letting Nathaniel Zib and Rainbow team commander to exchanging intels, weaponry load outs. A week passed like the wind. Now that the Heroes and the professionals are ready for full joint combat operations, Zib and chief Heinkel organized a briefing for the sole purpose of Furno and his teammates learn deeper about their enemies. The briefing room was like a theater, with about 7 lines of chairs, each line consists of 10 chairs.

"As you know, in 1991, one of the world's biggest super power the Soviet Union collapsed. In the wake of its collapse, the area within its control during the Cold War fell into turmoil, the economy of Russia Federation during the 90s was in shamble, this led to the securities around sensitive infrastructures like nuclear power plants were degraded rapidly and so weapon grade Uranium and Plutonium were smuggle into the terrorists black market. The Russian mob bosses were planning to get their hands on those Uranium and Plutonium to sell for highest bidder in return they'll get more money than conventional forms of dirty businesses. Recently we have gathered enough intels about a ring of arms dealers who are planning to sell the Quaza cores to create Quaza warheads for terrorists, but we like to call it, "Rogue spears" base on the operation model of nuclear warheads selling for terrorists. The heading figure is this man, Aldous Witch, A.K.A Witch Doctor. He broke out of prison two weeks prior to our arrival here in Makuhero City, and now he's gathering together some of your old villains, obviously for paybacks with you and get some of the money that his deals mght pay off." Heinkel's words instilled shock and awe into the hearts and minds of Hero Factory's current active heroes. Furno was especially furious, but he kept it to himself, he couldn't believe that the Witch Doctor has escaped and no one inside the Factory reported it. And the Rainbow Operatives knows more than he does.

The Heroes like Mark Surge, Breez, Rocka, Bulk, asked Heinkel some questions about how did Rainbow aware of the Witch Doctor's escape, how did they get into the city, and so on. But the urgency of the threat has forced those questions to disregard, instead, Zib stepped in conclude the briefing with updates and news from the weapon lab. "Now then, for you to perform effectively and ensure the element of surprise will for the most part favor you, we have invented a new equipment for you to use. The suppressor. This device mounted on the barrel of your weapons, it will make the sounds of your gunfire completely unrecognizable to the enemies and conceal your presence for the entire mission but be warned, if you are spotted by the enemies then they won't hesitate to drop you to the ground. The next one is the flashbang, this grenade will stun the enemies with blind lights and a very loud sound, giving you times to disarm them and rescue hostages should they taken some or to capture high value targets. A snake cam for you to peak inside the next room to compensate the situation and tilt the balance of power to your favor." With Zib's conclusion of the briefing, the heroes and Rainbow Operatives were send off to a drill course for them to practice new tactics, manouvers, weaponry skills, techniques, squad coordinations, planning out a mission. All of it come into a simple law, one that Heinkel called "Adapt, overcome and improvise".


End file.
